


Strip

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sam Talks Dirty, Strip Tease, Stripping, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When your libido raises during your pregnancy, Sam is more than open to help you with the ‘problem’.





	Strip

If there was something no one has ever told you about being pregnant, was about your libido.

Damn. Recently, you were almost  _in heat._ You would enter the shower while Sam was inside, and suck him off without any ceremony, wake him up at night grinding against his crotch with a lust look on your face, stop the car in the middle of the road to have a moment with him when Dean wasn’t around… You were an insatiable  **beast**.

Well, he wasn’t complaining for sure. The fact you were pregnant apparently only made you two look for  _different_  positions.

“You know…” You bit your lip, eating him with your eyes. “You look extremely hot like this.”

“Oh, do I?” He licked his lips.

You nodded in response, feeling your heart pounding in your chest.

“Can you strip for me?” You whispered, blushing.

Your boyfriend was surprised. He was just back at the motel, wearing his fed suit. Dean was out with a random girl and you finally had some free time.

“Strip?” He arched you an eyebrow.

You blushed.

It was silly.

“I know, it’s stupid.” You blushed. “I’m sorry, I’ll…”

“No.” He interrupted you. “I’ll do it.”

He walked to the radio player in the room, trying to find some good music. When he stopped in a sexy song – obviously about sex – he smirked.

You bit your lip, smirking when your boyfriend sat you on a chair, walking back a few steps and teasing you with his suit before tossing it away.

Sam wasn’t a professional dancer, of course. He was a bit awkward but, still, you could feel the wetness pour between your legs when he teased the first buttons of his white shirt.

His callous hands climbed and popped each button, as he smirked at your blushing and panting figure.

“You like seeing me dancing, babe?” He teased, his voice rough and sexy, and you nodded. “Want me to take this off?”

His shirt was totally opened now, exposing a bit of his skin, but not his torso as he was holding it in place.

“Please” You whispered.

When the shirt met the floor, his tie hung sexily around his neck, and Sam got rid of it and his pants minutes later. His strong abs filled your mouth with water.

“Come here.” He whispered, lacing your waist with his arms and sitting on your spot, pulling you to his lap.

You moaned softly when you felt his erection against your core, your legs over his.

Not caring about your protest, he tore your tank top open, making your breasts –a bit larger now you were half way through your pregnancy –bounce, using his fingers to pinch your nipple roughly.

“Sam.” You gasped, your hips moving out of your control in a jump, and he held your waist.

“Tell me, babe.” He whispered into your ear. “If I put my hand inside your pants and touch your pretty cunt, will I find you wet?”

You gasped when you felt his fingers tracing your stomach and unbuttoning the jeans you had bought a couple days ago.

“Stand up and take it off, honey.”

You stood up – your legs a bit wobbly – and obeyed, blushing when you felt him giving you maternity underwear a glance.

“The panties too.” He instructed.

He pulled his own underwear off and before you could even notice, he slapped your butt softly.

“Such a beautiful butt.” He chuckled, pulling you to his lap and opening your legs again.

The song was still playing in the room, and you moaned as his lips landed on your neck and ear again, his warm erection touching your wet folds.

“Move your hips to me like a good girl.” He whispered in your ear, making you shiver and moan loudly. “You like when I call you this, right? You want to be a good girl for me?“

You nodded, and Sam’s right hand moved to between your legs.

“You wanna ride me, good girl? Wanna feel me filling you?” He teased your clit.

You moaned louder, feeling your juices running down your thighs and touching his skin.

“You’re so wet for me, babe.” He moved his fingers on your folds, circling your wet entrance and kissing your neck. “Can you feel it? Your dripping cunt is clenching around my fingertip, begging for it, begging for something to clench around.”

You moaned louder, and quickly covered your mouth with your hand.

Dammit. You weren’t in the bunker. Anyone at the motel would be able to hear you.

“No, no, don’t be a bad girl.” He pulled your hand back. “I want to hear you. I want to listen as you sing for me.”

“But Sam” You protested, biting your lip and grinding against him. “Someone may hear me.”

He chuckled darkly.

“Well, isn’t that what I want?” He licked your earlobe. “I want everyone in this place to hear my good girl moaning to me, I want everyone to hear as you come just for me.”

Your breath got caught in your throat when he raised your hips and penetrated you all at once, his large cock stretching you.

“So tight around me.” His hand squeezed the skin of your thigh. “Come on, ride me, babe.”

You did it the best you could, your hips meeting his, and soon the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the place, as well as your own shameless moans.

You couldn’t hold back for long. The dance, the teasing, his lips on your ear… You were already on the edge when Sam’s fingers landed on your clit, rubbing you the way he knew you couldn’t resist.

“I can feel you close, Y/N. Are you going to come for me?” He groaned against your ear. “Are you gonna scream my name when you come, so everyone will know who’s giving you pleasure? Come for me honey, let me feel you come. Be a good girl for me.”

Your head fell back, a long moan escaping your mouth as you felt the orgasm running your whole body, screaming Sam’s name with all the air inside your lungs, and your boyfriend took less than five seconds to turn you around, only giving you time to lean on your own elbows before he was behind you.

The song was long over, and more tracks had already played while you were concentrated on each other. You could barely think with Sam behind you, his strokes sending you on the edge once again.

“Sam.” You cried out, your face pressed on the mattress. “Sam. Fuck… I…”

“Are you gonna come again?” He moaned roughly, his hips meeting yours with a strong pace. “Are you gonna come with me filling you up?”

You shut your eyes close, the waves of pleasure once again taking the words out of your mouth. When you came again, he was with you, feeling your channel with his seed.

The two of you stood there, breathless and with your eyes closed for a long moment before Sam pulled out, walking away to find a cloth to clean the two of you.

When he came back, you had already lied on the bed. You moaned softly when he cleaned the inside of your legs with the cloth, putting a warm one in there and kissing your thigh.

“Just to be sure.” He whispered. “Don’t want my good girl to be sore.”

You smiled, blushing and yawning.

“You really do like the good girl thing.” You noticed.

“It always makes you drip when I say it, don’t deny it.” He laid down by your side, circling your large with his arm.

“I’m not complaining.” You chuckled.

“Kinky, aren’t we?”

You didn’t answer, snuggling closer to him.

“Can we try the daddy one?” He whispered into your ear. “Just to know how it feels?”

You smiled, too lost on your sleepiness to say anything understandable.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes, opening them when you two heard the knock on the door.

“Are you done?” Dean asked on the other side, seeming really angry.

“Yeah.” He chuckled.

“Thank you.”


End file.
